Spirit of Kinstone
by CanbySA
Summary: When Colin moved away from his usual life in Winters. He'll meet many people, and go through many challenges. But, when Colin gets mistaken as the mayor in the town he moved too, will he accept the responsibility and become mayor? Or, will he resign and skip this opportunity? Either way, many adventures awaits our protagonist. As some things aren't what they seem.
1. Chapter 1: Colin

**Notice!**

**For those who had read the original symbol of Kinstone, you may have notice that this story have been going through many issues.**

**Mostly because I was picky, and have a hard time thinking of a beginning for my story. Then again, we all have that problem so what's my excuse?**

**Anyways, hopefully there some improvement on this version of the story than the other. I rewrote, scrap, and update this story and it still hasn't been what I called "good".**

**But what do I know? I can even remember what "aaawwubis" mean...**

**Enjoy the hopefully better story.**

As time passed by while I was on the train I began to wonder how moving away to a faraway place must've affect those I cared about. Granted I had my reason for leaving, but I didn't want anyone to worry about me.

After all I've done homework. Before I left my home at Winters I found a small village online that seem like a easy place to live. Well 'easy' as in it's still in development, so things like going to the store won't be difficult.

Although most people would prefer the city life, or stay in familiar territory. I prefer a simpler life. One that doesn't involve the usual crime scenes in the city, and one that doesn't feel like you done nothing, but stay in one place your whole life.

Since then, I felt like my life step backward instead of where I wanted to go when I was in Winters, but today I'm hoping to change that.

After a week travelling by train, I was getting one step closer towards my destination. It was exciting, but I was nervous nonetheless. Moving can be a big impact on you if you're not prepared, and although you'll have to say goodbye to your love ones and friends sometimes it has to be done when you have goals in mind.

Time has passed, and I had my attention turned towards the window from my seat. Seeing many things out from the distance. From the vast seas to the far away meadows the rays of the sunrise made the place golden and shiny. It was truly an incredible sight to behold.

As I continued to gaze upon landscape my vision started to cross eye, and from the glass windows I could see a reflection of myself looking back at me. I was just your average day guy, sporting with a brown formal style haircut, slightly tan face, and greenish-blue colored eyes; although my eye coloured from my reflection came out as a dark pupil.

After I left Winters, I felt like I needed to make some changes. Just in case I'm searching for a job. Granted, I have been pretty good about saving my bells, and the income I reserve helped as well, but I always find it better safe than sorry.

I sat up in my seat looking down across the seat in front of me. I haven't realized how long it been since I last stretch out my body. Must be due to lack of exercise, granted yes, there has been times when I had to get up to take care of private business, but other than that I haven't really moved from this spot.

I breathe in a little then let out a soft sigh. "Man I'm beat." I said. I'll be honest, I wanted off is train ride so badly. I wasn't sure if I was being impatient, or excited, but one thing for sure I wanted off.

While I was in the middle of my thoughts, a blue and white cat with red irises eyes notice me. He saw that we weren't that far apart from where we were sitting, and decided to get up and walk towards me without me noticing.

"Excuse me," he said. "Is this seat taken?"

I turned towards the cat, who was wearing a sweater vest that alternates between red and black diamonds that are all over his vest. The vest's collar and bottom are lined with a gold color. His white paw was on the seat in front of me.

I smiled at him, and responded. "Sure, go ahead." I said, making him feel more welcome.

He smiled back, and gladly took his seat. He turned his attention towards the window for a moment before turning back at me. "Say I haven't seen you on the rails before." He said. "Where're ya heading?"

I smiled again, and told him where I was heading.

"Kinstone?" He replied, cocking his head to the side in confusion. He then puts his paw below his chin to think. "Hmm, now where did I heard of place called Kinstone..." The cat clamps his paws together. "Oh, I know!" He exclaims, as he pull out some maps, and ask me to look through them.

After a few minutes have passed, we found the map we were looking for.

"That's the one!" The cat cheered, as we had the map laid out for both of us to see. For a village that is supposedly underdeveloped, it was a pretty big place compared to Winters. Kinstone was also known for its seasons, unlike Winters where it's always snowing.

After looking through the map, the blue and white cat introduced himself as Rover, and that he has travel to many different villages and city.

In responds to his introduction, I introduced myself as well. "Colin. Colin K. S." I replied, as we shook hand to paw.

After our handshake, Rover sat up on his seat holding the map of Kinstone nearby him. He began asking me questions about my reason for going to Kinstone.

To get the point across, I was once a citizen of Winters, and now I'm moving to Kinstone for better life. Simple as that... or so I hope, because after telling that to Rover he began asking more questions about my reasoning, and what I didn't like about Winters. Basically questions I wanted to avoid.

I told Rover that my reasons were complicated. Which he respond his frown on his face, but shortly after put a smile back on his face, telling me he understand, and apologizes. Which is one thing I notice about Rover, he always seem to look at the bright side of life.

Time has passed by, and Rover and I made small talk. We both had our attention out the windows, seeing how the landscape got back its natural color again.

We both made guesses on when the train will arrive at Kinstone station. Rover guess was probably two to three hours, mine was five. So far, two hours has passed by, and no sign or signal was made about getting any closer to Kinstone. However, half an hour later the conductor made an announcement via radio.

"Attention passengers, in approximately thirty minutes we'll be arriving at Kinstone station. Thanks for taking the Porter Express!"

I sighed with relief. While Rover was chuckling with amusement.

Although I loss the bet with Rover, I was happy to know that I'm finally getting off. It felt like I was on rails my entire life. Which is bad because I often have moment where I can't stay in one place for too long.

As the train finally stops in front of Kinstone station, I grab my bags in the upper storage and bid farewell to Rover. Who gave me his map of Kinstone, saying that I'll need more he will. As the cart doors opened, I thanked Rover then got off.

After leaving the station, I gazed upon the forest-like scenery of Kinstone. From a great distance you could see trees, houses, as well as a beach.

It was a great sight. Now that I'm in Kinstone I felt like I could burst out of excitement. The thought about this made me smile. It was probably the dumbness thing I ever do, but I put my bag down and shout. "Hello Kinstone!" I yelled out, as a flock of yellow birds flew off some faraway trees. I began to laugh; whoever heard me probably thinks I'm the craziest person in the world.

As I pick up my bag again, I pull out the map Rover gave me, so I could find my way from the station to Nook's Homes so I could get the keys to my house... however though, hiding behind trees and bushes near the train station were a bunch of villagers noticing my arrival. The leader of the group, who was a yellow shih tzu puppy, gave the others the signal and gave me one of the most surprising welcome I have ever gotten.

"Welcome Mayor!"

**End of chapter!**

**Hello people! Canby here, and I got to say this is probably THE better version of this chapter I have make.**

**Which means it probably has the most grammers errors because life hates me, hehe.**

**Anyways, for those who read the original, what do you think? Leave your opinions in the reviews, or if you can't for some reason send me a PM.**

**See ya guys then...**

**P.S. the Stealth Trio tablet is a peice of garbage when it comes to typing, don't buy it, it's a waist money/bells. -.-**

**P.S.S. I know what's aaawwubis means now, they're words used to start a sentence. X3**


	2. Chapter 2: Secretary

**Ok then, chapter 2!**

**Another note for those who read the original, this is technically chapter 1, but hey where's the fun in that?**

**Enjoy chapter 2 people!**

"Welcome Mayor!"

The sudden welcoming party caught me off guard. This is not how I planned on meeting the other villagers, but it's one way I guess...

From the party of villagers, was a yellow dog that resembles a Shih Tzu walk up towards me holding a clipboard. She has a happy appearance with rosy cheeks and with a white fur patch around her mouth. She was wearing a checkered vest with a white top and a red ribbon underneath with a blue navy shirt. She also had a red ribbon tied around her quiff-like hairstyle with bells attached to them.

"Glad you can make it Mayor, I'm Isabelle, your secretary. It's a pleasure to finally meet you." She said, clenching the clipboard in her paws and giving me a bow.

I cocked my head in confusion. "Wait, what?"

After getting to meet with some of the villagers, Isabelle told me to follow her to the town hall to get me registered for my ID. On the way, I asked Isabelle why she and the other villagers refer to me as "Mayor". Since I didn't elected or made any agreements... unfortunately, Isabelle didn't understand what I was saying, and responded to me saying that 'I have a sense of humor'. Eventually, I stop trying. It was no used trying to persuade her now. After all, once the real mayor shows up, everyone will forget this accident has ever happened... hopefully...

As Isabelle and I made it to town hall, she gave me a bunch of paperwork that I needed to signed. Mostly for my signature, proof of identification, and home ownership; well once I get the keys, so I can actually _own _my home. While I was doing paperwork, Isabelle was waiting patiently in her front desk. The inside of the town hall was a lot smaller than the one in Winters. There was only two desk in the building, one in the back, and the one Isabelle is using. There is also a large bookcase loaded with books, as well as a portrait of a familiar looking tortoise hanging on the wall.

After finishing the papers I handed them to Isabelle. While she was looking through them I notice a small emblem-like object on her desk that I didn't notice before. It was an old green colored medallion with a picture of a large tree in the center of it; the emblem also seems to have a noticeable crack splitting it into two pieces. The medallion also had a gold and silver chain chained on both pieces which seems to be holding the two together.

"What's that?" I asked, pointing to the medallion.

Isabelle put down the paper she was looking through, and turned her head towards the medallion. "This?" She picked up the medallion, and showed it to me. Probably to make sure she heard me right. I nodded at her, and asked her what it was again. A smile boom on her face, as she clasp both her paws on the medallion. "I'm glad you asked." She said, sitting up from her chair. "This medallion is the sole purpose why Kinstone exist in the first place." Isabelle began to pull on opposite sides of the medallion, where the crack was located, and with a soft sounded 'click' the two pieces were separated. I was shock at first that Isabelle broke the 'sole purpose' of Kinstone in two, but after hearing the 'click' sound I see it's supposed to do that. As the two medallion pieces were separated, Isabelle held the two pieces one in each paw. "This medallion here is called a kinstone. It was found many years ago before Kinstone was even the town we today." Isabelle handed me one of the kinstone pieces. It was very light, weighing the same amount of weight as a small rock, and felt very smooth in the palm of my hand. The gold and silver chains, which I thought was made with gold and silver pieces, were actually two separate chains just like the kinstone as the piece I was holding had the gold chain on it. As I was examining the kinstone, Isabelle made her way around her desk so that she was facing towards me again, and held out her piece of the kinstone. "There're also many stories about this kinstone, some say it was used to unlock secret areas. While others say it just a piece of junk, but... that's not what I think..." Isabelle once again clasp the kinstone piece with her paws, she closed her eyes and bowed her head down; as if she was praying.

I looked at her confusedly. "What do you mean?" I asked. Isabelle looked up at me and smile again.

"Well... out of all the stories and folk tales about the kinstone. Some people tend to forget what I think is the best story of all." Isabelle held out her piece of the kinstone by the side, while keeping the front side still showing. "If two people fused two kinstone pieces together, good fortune would be shared between them, and their bond with each other would be intertwined." Isabelle began to giggle. "I know it sounds silly, but that what I always believed."

The story about the kinstone, as well as the town itself, sounded very interesting to me. The idea of this broken little medallion as a key to a secret area or a way to bring two people together just fills my head with questions and curiosity. To be honest, I wanted to discover some of those rumors and stories.

I gave Isabelle an honest smile. "I don't think that story sounds silly. In fact, I think it's a nice concept to go by." I laughed, and held out my kinstone piece to Isabelle's, so that the cracked ends were facing each other. "After all, all that other stuff just sounds greedy." With one small push, and the sound of a soft 'click'. The kinstone pieces were connected.

As me and my new secretary united each other's pieces, we couldn't help but laugh for taking this concept that could easily been made up by a five year old so seriously. I felt so childish, but didn't care. It was still day one of my life in Kinstone, so I might as well make the best of it.

As Isabelle and I subsided our laughter, something caught us by surprise.

The kinstone was glowing!

It was glowing blue for some reason, and the glow seems to have an aluminum effect as the inside of town hall was dark. Only the glow of the kinstone was our only source of light.

Isabelle and I were amazed. Confused and shock, but amazed on what we were witnessing.

After a few minute the glow began to fade, and the natural lights began to kick in. Isabelle and I were speechless; our attention was drawn to the kinstone in both hand and paw.

When we were back in reality, Isabelle and I disconnected the kinstone, and we both stared at our respectable piece. Many questions boggled our minds.

"What was that?" I asked softly. I could hear Isabelle mumbled something under her breath.

"Kinstone fusion."

"Huh?'

"Kinstone fusion. It's the event that just happened, but I never seen it do _that_ before..."

"Oh..."

I was speechless again. I began to wonder why the kinstone decided to glow the moment Isabelle and I put the pieces together. I was also wondering why it was glowing blue while the color of the kinstone was clearly green. Yes its nitpicky, but come on we're all thinking that.

After the kinstone event Isabelle went back to work. She finishes looking through the paperwork I gave her earlier, and printed out my ID. Which came out of this odd looking printer thing on her desk. She begin examining it a few times, making sure she didn't make any mistakes, and once she'd finish she handed it to me. "Congrats Mr. Mayor." She said. "You're now officially a citizen of Kinstone."

I was glad that I finally got my ID. People like Tom Nook are very strict about th- oh crap! What time is it?! I check the clock hanging on the wall. I only had an hour left. I've better get going.

"Hey Isabelle," I said, putting my ID in my pocket. "Sorry if this is sudden, but I need to go and pick up my keys at Nook's Homes right away." I explained, as Isabelle tilt her head in confusion. She looked at the clock and then understands what I meant.

"Oh my, you're right!" She said getting up, giving me a bow. "Sorry for taking your time Mr. Mayor. You better hurried quickly if you wanted to make it on time."

I wanted to tell Isabelle she didn't need to worry; about taking my time I mean. But she's right; I've better hurry to Nook's Homes right away.

As I went to get my bag, I notice the kinstone piece Isabelle showed me was still in my procession. "Hey Isabelle," I said walking up to her desk again. "I forgot I still had this." I placed the kinstone piece onto her desk. Isabelle, who was reading and signing more paperwork, didn't seem to notice me returning the kinstone piece.

She'll see it eventually, but for now I've better get going.

I left the town hall building, and heading towards my next destination.

Nook's Homes.

**End of chapter!**

**Canby's knowledge of the day, tablets sucks.**

**Anyways, this chapter was a pain in the ass (try and guess why). I had to redo like half the remaining chapter because my tablet decided to shut down on me. After I just finish writing like 1000 words!**

**Anyways I'm at least greatful this chapter is done. Chapter 3 might be awhile, but if my tablet doesn't shut down again I might be able to get it done...**

**Oh who am I kidding? It totally will.**

**See you guys then...**


End file.
